Lord of The Rings: Fatal Glory
by Jack Russel
Summary: Evil threatens to destroy Middle Earth. Now a brave elf must leave the home that he loves and join a group of heros to save middle earth.


Lord of the Rings: Fatal Glory

It had been a some time since the Evil Army attacked the villaged and now pepole were clean up and rebuild to make it safe.

Harry the Elf was put flowers on Andys grave. Harry was glad the Battle for the village was over and that he didn't have to fight no more. Harry whent back to home to sea his new girlfreind Alyse the elf since his other girfreind Mandy became evil.

Meanwill: The Evilest emperor was on hiss throne luthing evily "**HA HA HA **Soon I will rule middle erth" He Luthed. But then one of his servants gave him a newspaper with writen on it "Elf saves villaged from evil".

Than Evilest emperor got rage and kicked the servant, and threw his wine glass against the wall and rorared lound "**I HATE THAT ELF!111**". "Plese master have mecry" the sevant begged. "**NO YO WILL DYE**" Evilest emperor screamed and he kicked the servant into a fire, larva, volcano pit and servant dyed. "You will dye next Harry" the Evilest emperor said with evil.

Meanwhile: Harry was with his girlfreind Alyse and They were talking and eating and doing other stuff but than an advisor for the King of the lands came in.

"Harry we need your help to stop the Evilest emperor as he is still trying to take over the world and we need you to join a fellowship to sto him" the advisor said. "But I can't I am retired, I have given up war and figting" sayed Harry.

"But we need you Harry, stop the Evilest emperor" The Advisor said. "You know you miss the hunt and the battles. Harry your a warriour at hart not a villager" The Advisor said again.

"But I was going to live my days here with my knew girlfreind" Harry saided back. "Harry you have to its your duty and we might lose the war, I no you miss the action" the advisor said back. "I'm fine and me and my Girlfreind Alyse are about to get married soon" Harry say back.

3 mounts later

Harry and Allyse had just gut married and they were on their honeymoon. But Alyse had gone for a walk but had been gone for some time so Harry whent to look for her. After hours of loking he found her but evil army solgers and Mandy the evil woman had captured her.

Mandy ordered Alyse to be tired to a post and she ordered the evil army solgers to kill her. "**NOOOO**" Harry screamed and ran to save her but it was to late she was killed. "You wife has dead Harry and we will feed her remains to mad gomlans" Mandy said to Harry. "You and the Evilest emperor will pay for that" Harry said back loud like anger.

"HA HA HA" Mandy luthed and she and the evil solgers escaped on Naziguls. Harry new that he had to stop them.

So he rode back to the village and talked to the head leader. "I will contat the advisor and he will help you fight the evil army. But becarful you are the hero of the villaged and we need your protection" The head leader sayed to Harry.

Harry then rode on his hourse to meet the advisor. "Advisor I will fight and defeat the evil army". "Good on you harry I new you still had the war sprit in you" the advisor said, "Frist harry you must go on a top secrate mission to destroy an evil army ammo storage place. You and anothor elf Terry will go in and destory it.

Harry and Terry steaked into the storage place at knight and started setting fire to the gunpower in order to star and expolsion.

They started talking as well and Terry showed Harry a picture of his wife. "This is my wife" Terry said "We just got married" Terry said again, But than a arrow hit Terry in teh hart and killered him. Harry loked at his dead body and got sad "the world is just not fair" he saided". "HA HA HA I killered him and now he is dead" Mandy luthed as she had just killered Terry.

"You whon't win today Mandy" Harry said with rage and lit the last of the ammo and the ammo storage exploded in a boom. "You cannot win Harry surrender" Mandy yelled loud as Harry escaped.

Harry went and told the advisor about Terry's deaf. "**DAM IT**, he was just about to retire as well, that was his last mission" the advisor say with rage. "Harry you must avange his deaf" The advisor said to Harry.

So Harry got anew sidekit called Billy shark but billy wasn't as good and Harry thinked that Billy is useless.

Billy and Harry foun an evil army patrol and fought some evil army solgers and killered them. But then more came and they thinked the were outnumberd. Then a gaint stone gomlem was just about to step on Harry when Billy shot the Gomlen in eye.

Harry then killed it with powerfull blow and said at Billy "Your not as useless as I thought Kid". Then a hot woman warrior who loked like an amazon queen came ran up to Harry and Billy. "You fort well Harry, The names Raina and I have I been fightin the Evil empire for some time now you don't mined if I join" Raina say to Harry and Billy.

So Harry, Billy and Raina fort together and destoryed lots of out posts of the evil army and the fort monsters and gomlems aswell. They fort well together and Harry and Raina satrted to get closer to fall for eah other.

One morning Harry and Raina were talking love with each other and just about to kiss when Harry got a letter and he red it.

_Dear Harry_

_We have destoried your villaged and killered evryone in it._

_Love Mandy_

Then Harry got angery and sad and said with fists raised "We must avange their deafs and go to the evil empire fortress and stop them" Harry said "this time it personal" Harry said again.

"But that whould be a sucide mission we can't do that" Billy said to Harry "I don't care were going annyway" Harry Said back. "I agree we will do this" said Raina. So that knight they headed on the road to the fortress were they whould do epic final battle.

To Be Countued...


End file.
